The Power Of Dreamix
by Regalia Riel
Summary: Silva thought that she'd just be attending Alfea College. She never expected to be tasked with saving a kingdom and helping a prince save his mother. However, Silva is not alone, for the Winx will help her, no matter the risk.
1. A Fairy In The Making

"You'll never get away with this!" a high pitched voice said from the tiny glass bottle it was in.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? Certainly not Queen Lumira! She's been imprisoned, and all of her magic has been siphoned and stored in the Nightmare Crystal. Face it you little pixie; your kingdom has lost." An evil voice chuckled darkly, his brown eye glinting evilly at the terrified pixie.

Said pixie had pushed itself as close to the bottle as it could, to put distance between the evil wizard, but was pointless. The wizard put the pixie on a shelf, before exiting the room. A click could be heard, signifying that the pixie was trapped with no way out.

"Ohh…is there any hope for our kingdom?" It said, quietly crying in its arms.

The door burst open, and a man, clad in armor that looked of royalty, strode in. The pixie looked up, little tears hanging on its eyes. They widened as realization struck.

"Prince Elliot! Your mother, Queen Lumira, she's been sealed in the Nightmare Crystal! Without the Dream Shard, we're defenseless!" the pixie cried. Prince Elliot freed the pixie before speaking, "Yes, I know. We must leave our kingdom, and find the one who holds the power of the Dreamix magic… I have seen her in my dreams…Her magic has just awakened, yet I know not of where she is."

The pixie floating in front of him looked revitalized at the news. "Then hope is not lost! We need to find her, so let's do it!" Elliot nodded, and together, they fled their kingdom, in search of power of Dreamix.

* * *

><p>"Silva, wake up! You'll be late for your first day at Alfea College!" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Silver hair peeked out from the navy blue covers. She sat up and stretched, smacking her lips a couple of times. Blue eyes opened up and stared at her room. Various posters of the 'Winx' were put up around. Bloom and Stella were hung above her window; Flora and Aisha were hung by her fish tank and bonsai tree, and Musa and Techna's posters hung by her computer desk.<p>

She climbed out of bed, picked up her undergarments, a white puffy blouse, a navy blue skirt, and gray leggings. Carrying her items, she took a shower and smiled under the water's warmth.

'_Today's the day I study to become a Fairy!' _She thought excitedly. Stepping out the shower and dressing, she went down the stairs, combing her damp silver strands into a high pony tail. She picked up the headband she left on the coffee table last night, and put it on, holding her hair in place.

Her mother had placed a plate of pancakes, eggs, and a glass of tea in front of her, before she took her own seat.

"So, how's my baby girl? Excited for Alfea?" Her mother asked, after swallowing a forkful of eggs. Silva smiled and nodded excited. "I'm beyond excited mom! I'm shaking in excitement _and _anticipation. I want to know what they'll be teaching me, who I'll be making friends with and what exactly my fairy magic is!" She cut her pancakes into small pieces, covered them with syrup, and then began eating.

"Arf!" Upon hearing the high pitched bark, Silva leaned over in her chair, finding their pet dog Malli, barking excitedly. He was a Beagle mixed with a Chihuahua, and his tail was wagging quickly.

"Are you excited for me as well? C'mere," Silva picked up the dog and placed him in her lap, being rewarded with licks across her cheeks. She patted his head affectionately, before putting him back down, "I'm gonna miss you Malli. I'll write to you and mom every day." A happy bark answered her back.

"Well, honey, I wish you the best of luck during your stay in Alfea." Her mother said, as she cleaned up their breakfast. Silva left for the living room, and checked her suitcase once more.

"Silva, you might want to make your way to the bus stop, the bus should be arriving soon." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Okay! Well, mom, I'll see you soon!" Silva said, as she was exiting the front door, suitcase in hand.

* * *

><p>Silva had made her way to a clearing in a forest. There, a man in a suit stood, next to the Magical Bustop. Several other girls stood, some talking amongst others, some keeping to them.<p>

Silva sat on a tree stump, nudging her navy blue mary-janes in the dirt. She twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger. The sound of fabric ripping made Silva look up.

"Alright ladies, please board the bus! The bus to Magix has arrived. We will be departing in five minutes, so please make sure you have all of your belongings." The man said as he stood near the bus. Silva grabbed her suitcase and boarded the bus.

It was about the size of a tour bus, but had compartments. She chose a seat by the window and put her suitcase in the overhead compartment, sitting down and getting comfortable. She assumed it would be a long ride from here to Alfea, so some sleep would be nice.

After about five minutes, the man closed the bus doors and waved at the driver. The driver waved back, before opening a magic portal and driving through it.

Silva looked out the window, and was met with a wall of sparkles and various colors. She sat in awe as the colors seemed to whiz by.

Deciding that all of the bright colors were bad for her, Silva turned on her side and got comfortable in the chair. Feeling the grasp of sleep, she fell into its embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Screams filled the night air. Homes were lit as parents and children who slept, were plagued with horrendous nightmares. Several wizards with the best light magic could not stop the night terrors from happening. <em>

_A woman, tall and regal, stood on her balcony and over looked her kingdom. Her staff, a silver rod with a glowing white crystal atop, tapped the balcony floor, and a white wave flew over the kingdom. The echoing cries stopped, and silence enveloped the kingdom once more. _

_The woman turned and reentered her castle; quiet and peace would reign, so long as she held this staff._

* * *

><p>Silva woke with a start, feeling fuzzy and confused about the dream she had. It was as if the memory belonged to her, yet she knew it didn't. Stretching in her seat, she took note that the bus was no longer in the magic tunnel, but driving on a dirt road and through the forest. The other girls on the bus began to chatter excitedly, saying that they were close and that they couldn't wait to see Alfea.<p>

Silva perked up at the prospect of being close to Alfea. '_This must mean I slept through the bus picking up more girls…it's certainly fuller…' _She thought, as she examined the bus, and it was fuller than when she had boarded. The bus made a turn on the hill and the sight that greeted Silva nearly stole her breath away.

Alfea certainly put Silva's imagination to shame. It was a very large castle-like building. It was shaped like a 'U', the main body color being pink and the roofs being blue. From what she could see, Silva made out a glass building, and she assumed it to be a Greenhouse.

'_Maybe my fairy magic deals with plants…I always liked plants.' _Silva thought. The bus soon made its destination out front the large gates of Alfea College.

"Thank you for riding. Please make sure that you have all of your belongings, and enjoy your lessons here at Alfea College!" the bus driver said, as all the girls on board stood and started getting their luggage. Silva got her suitcase and disembarked the bus, walking through the large gate. A large group of girls stood in front a set of stairs, two women standing before the group.

"Welcome to the Alfea College of Fairies. I am Headmaster Faragonda, and I am responsible for all of you. I thank you all for being brave and courageous to come to Alfea to learn and develop your magical abilities. Being a fairy is more than just wings and fairy dust; it's about learning who you truly are inside, making unbreakable bonds, and strengthening the magic within you." At the end of her small speech, seven fairies flew across the courtyard.

"Meet your Winx teachers! Bloom; Fairy of the Dragon Fire!" A fairy with long, orange-red hair flew around, a trail of fire behind her. She stopped for a second and concentrated, a small ball of fire growing in her hands. She tossed the ball up and it burst into a miniature dragon.

"Stella; Fairy of Light!" A blonde fairy was twirling in the air, sparkles shaped like stars falling around the newer girls. Varied oohs and ahhs sounded. "Flora; Fairy of Nature!" A brunette with a gentle smile was flying around the girls, handing each one a flower. The flower wrapped its wines around the girls' wrists, making a pretty flower bracelet. "Musa; the fairy of music!" Musa was in the air, two speakers projecting some really catchy pop music. Silva couldn't resist the temptation to dance, so she began dancing, and soon the whole crowd began to follow, even Headmistress Faragonda and Griselda. The music continued to play as Faragonda continued to introduce the Winx. "Tecna; the Fairy of Technology, and Aisha; Fairy of Waves!" A 3D projection of ocean waves appeared from Tecna's wrist, and Aisha was surfing the water on a pink bubble-gum like board.

The six fairies landed before the crowd of girls, smiling happily in their fairy forms. Bloom spoke up first.

"Welcome to Alfea! I'm so glad to meet all of you! I know how it feels to get used to the idea of magic. For fifteen years, I lived my life as a normal teenager. When I turned sixteen and met Stella, that's when my magic first appeared. I was so scared and excited, but when I came to Alfea, I knew that this is where I belonged." Her face had taken on a nostalgic smile, and at the mention of her name, Stella wrapped her arms around Bloom's shoulders; a goofy grin on her face. Bloom continued.

"Some of you are Princesses sent here to train your magic, so when it becomes time, you can rule with as much power and responsibility your parent's had before. Some of you are just like me; average girls until your sixteenth and your magical abilities manifested, or are girls from your respective kingdoms that wanted to improve their magic skills. Whichever pool you came from, we're all here to help aid you and support you! And remember the most important rule of all, or at least in the Winx, always stand by your friends!"

With that, the girls all broke out in applause. Silva's eyes were really wide in excitement.

'_Mom, I think I made the right choice.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Until next time!<strong>


	2. Dreaming of Sun and Song

When Silva stepped inside of the school, she was immediately floored by the architecture. There were tall, golden arches that reached up into the ceilings, pillars that had intricate patterns on them, and high arching windows. The floors were so shiny, that she could see her reflection in them, and the rugs that lined the floors were clean, as if nobody had ever walked on them.

'_Though, that wouldn't be too far off, seeing as they __**are **__here to study and become Fairies.' _Silva thought. She, and the group of girls she arrived with, was now being taken on a tour of Alfea. Techna was currently leading the tour. She stated that they were currently on the ground floor, where all the classrooms and classes were held. There was a potions room, where the students would learn to make potions. Techna took them by a small room. A large, red cross sign hung above the door.

"Here is the school's infirmary. Should any of you ever feel sick, need any prescribed medicine, or have injured yourself or others, come here." She explained, escorting the group to a woman sitting at a small desk. Her fairy wings were small, and a pale red color. She was wearing a white nurse's cap and white nurse's uniform. "This is Head Nurse Ofelia. She's in charge of medicine prescription and distribution. The woman fixing the cots is Nurse Caroline. She does all the sick and injured patients." Tecna introduced, the two women smiling and waving.

Next, Silva and the girls were ushered into a large cafeteria. The lunch line was empty, but Silva figured that it'd be full around lunch. "This is the School Hall. Here is where breakfast, lunch, and dinner is served. Classes begin at nine o'clock am, so breakfast is served from seven thirty to eight thirty. This time frame was allotted, after Stella's constant sleeping in and demanding of breakfast before class." At the mention of her little story, Stella made a face at Techna.

"What? Beauty must be treated properly, by getting enough rest and proper meals!" The group giggled and snickered, Stella shortly joining in. Tecna continued, "We also have parties or balls here, should the occasion arrive."

The group continued, Tecna showing off the Headmistress' Office, the School Museum, the Music Café, and History of Fashion Room. Chatter filtered through the group.

"I think the Music Café was my favorite place. I know where I'm staying during my off time."

"I dunno, I think the History of Fashion room was interesting, all those clothing types and styles?"

"I liked the school's Museum…the history of Magix could prove useful, should we ever have any encounters with past bad guys…" a timid voice said.

Silva was lost in thought. Each comment was right in their own way; she did enjoy the café and the fashion room, but knowing the history of Magix could prove very insightful and potentially helpful.

'_Maybe, I'll ask Professor Tecna later, seeing as she does teach here at Alfea __**AND **__is the fairy of technology. She might have a few easy accesses archives…' _

Musa's voice suddenly filled Silva's ears and she tuned back in. "…and this is the first floor. Here, this is where some of the professors stay and where you all will be staying. Your belongings have already been placed in the rooms. Up to six people can live in one room; there are doors with your magic affinity signifying them. For the first few days, a list of names will be displayed by the dorm rooms." The Winx stopped and turned around, facing the group.

"Since today is everyone's first day of arrival, classes have been canceled. So this is a great time to find your dorms and meet the girls you'll be staying with." The Winx said, as they turned around and walked off. The group of girls stood for a while, before going off in search of their rooms.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of wandering and reading papers, Silva found her dorm room. She entered inside, and was met with bare, pink walls. There was a smaller door that presumably led to the bathroom, several chairs and tables filled this space. A T.V. sat in front of the window.<p>

She didn't see her luggage, so she presumed her room was in another door. She opened up the stain glass doors, which lacked any magical affinity symbols on them, and found her luggage, propped up against the right bed. She smiled and began unpacking.

A few minutes later, and she heard the main door open again, and then her stain door opening.

"Oh, you'll be rooming here too? It's nice to meet you; I'm Clara. I'm from the same planet and kingdom as Stella; Solaria. My fairy power is associated with light and the sun, much like most Solarians. What about you?" Clara asked. She had long, pretty blonde hair that was in curly waves and clear blue eyes. A stray strand rested in the center of her face. Her face had a calm expression on it, much like how her voice was. She was wearing an orange sundress, a white cardigan and white wedge sandals. Silva rose from her seated position.

"My name's Silva and I'm from Earth, but I don't know my magical powers yet. All I can do is this;" Silva raised her hands, and began wiggling her fingers, making Clara yawn sleepily. Silva stopped, and Clara's fatigue instantly vanished.

"Lame right?" Silva giggled, and Clara joined in. Their giggling was stopped short when a loud voice entered the room, startling the two.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" A girl with straight, long, teal hair and purple streaks entered the room. A pair of large blue headphones sat on her head, music blaring from them. She was dancing with her eyes closed. Clara and Silva looked at each other, before Silva reached out and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. The dancing girl stopped and pulled her headphones off, resting them around her neck. She turned around and faced them.

"Whoops! Sorry, was I too loud? Didn't mean to be, but this is my favorite song. Name's Sonata. I'm from Melody. Nice to meet you!" The tealette introduced. She was sporting a neon blue tube top and a ripped sleeved denim vest, ripped jeans, and a pair of black hiking boots. Her eyes were a striking golden-brown color. Sonata walked past Silva and into the room behind her; the stain glass door had thunderbolts and music notes on it.

"It seems like her magic has something to do with music and electricity…Hey, look!" Silva pointed out, Clara stared at the stained doors that led to her room; the one on the left was decorated with beams shining down from a half circle, the Sun Silva assumed. The right door was blank.

"I guess the doors are split in half; one being your designation and the other being mine. Since I don't know my magical powers, it'll be blank." Silva sighed. She was starting to lose hope that her magic just didn't exist. She sat down on the bed and hunched over. She felt the bed dip and a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Clara's blue eyes shining at her.

"Hey, don't feel upset. I'm sure you'll discover your magic soon. Besides, look, there's little dots on the bottom of our door, well, your side at least." Clara said, pointing. True to her words, little dots were scattered across the bottom. Silva cracked a small smile.

'_Maybe…just maybe, Clara's right…'_

* * *

><p>After Clara and Silva had finished unpacking, they were rejoined by Sonata. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a ruffled, aqua tank top, a black pleated miniskirt, white thigh high socks and black laced up boots. Sonata also put her hair up into a high ponytail, swapping out her headphones for a pair of blue earbuds.<p>

"So, where are you from Silva?" Sonata said, as she hopped onto Silva's bed, laying back on it and staring at the ceiling. Clara was sitting on her bed, across from Silva's, while Silva sat crisscrossed on the floor.

"Well, I'm from Earth, and up until my sixteenth birthday, I had no idea I had magical powers. They sorta manifested I guess when I was tickling my brother, and he fell asleep. I was confused and called my mom, but as soon as she entered the room, my brother woke up, saying he felt extremely relaxed, as if he had the best sleep since going off to college." Silva explained.

Sonata gave a hum of appreciation, before asking, "Are the boys on Earth cute?" Silva giggled. "Most of them are. I'm from Gardenia, so the ones I see are relatively cute." Sonata sat up.

"Holy fudge! You're from Gardenia?! That's where Bloom is from!" Sonata's amber eyes were sparkling with excitement. Silva just shrugged. "I know. When I first found out about the Winx, and then learning that Bloom was from Gardenia, I was over the moon. I kept thinking that 'Man, I wish I could go to Alfea! That's where the coolest and strongest fairy from Earth goes!'. Never imagined I'd live that wish!"

Clara and Sonata laughed. "Yeah Bloom's awesome and all, but I think Musa's the best out of all of them. I mean, her music attacks are great! Plus her Winx form is awesome, especially her Believix one." Sonata cheered, fist pumping at her statement.

"I prefer Flora's. It's very elegant and sweet looking, something I hope my Winx form looks like…" Clara said, a sweet smile gracing her features. Sonata smiled before jumping up.

"Hate to say it, but your room is a total drag. Want to see mine?" Silva and Clara nodded. The trio entered the room and was assailed with the smell of hibiscus flowers. An aqua stereo sat atop a pale purple dresser. The bed was covered in pale purple sheets and a deep violet comforter with a giant, black eighth note in the middle of it. The pillows were purple and teal in coloration. A black wooden desk sat in the corner, a laptop in the center and several DVDs and CDs stacked next to it. A blue owl clock hung above Sonata's bed. Said room's owner was sitting backwards in the office chair by her desk, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well, cool or what?" Silva and Clara both had expressions of impressment and awe. Clara was the first to break out of her stupor.

"How did you get all of this?" Sonata hopped out the chair and snapped her fingers. A small hole appeared, purple and blue magic swirling around in a ring.

"It's a teleportation spell. My mom taught it to me, but only how to teleport from one place to my room." Sonata explained, snapping her fingers and making the ring disappear. "Don't sweat it though, you'll get to go back and get some stuff to personalize your room." She flopped onto her bed, and pushed a button on a remote, causing her speakers to blare to life, startling Clara and Silva. It was a gentle song, the sounds of waves in the background.

"It's a song Musa released. It's very heartfelt in my opinion…I think it has something to do with her mother." Sonata explained, as the chorus sang.

"_Return to me, Return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales _

_You are always here."_

Silva was swaying to the beat, as the song faded away into whale's singing. "It's very pretty, I like it." Sonata and Clara nodded in agreement. The song ended and she turned the stereo off.

* * *

><p>"Let's grab some food, kay?" The trio left their rooms, and headed down to the school hall.<p>

Upon entering the hall, they were greeted with loud chattering and the smell of amazing food. Sonata was practically drooling; Clara was sniffing the air appreciatively, while Silva was floating towards the mess line. Grabbing a tray, she began deciding on what to eat. She settled for a salad bowl, a few slices of ham, a bottle of tea and ranch dressing. Clara had chosen a couple of sandwiches, an orange and a bottle of water. Sonata had chosen some tacos and a can of soda.

The trio took a table by the window and sat down. Silva had just finished pouring the dressing onto her salad before asking, "So Sonata, Clara how did you two discover your magic powers?"

Clara, who was chewing on a piece of sandwich, finished and swallowed. "Well, I discovered my powers one day. I was growing some flowers, but a new building was built, blocking my flower's initial sunlight intake. They eventually began wilting, but I had nowhere else to plant them. I willed them to grow, and when I opened my eyes, a small ball of light was hovering over the flowers. They began to perk up slightly. I looked at my hands to see them glowing. That's how I found out I can create light energy. I can also absorb sunlight and store it for later use, than just generating my own. Takes a lot of energy." She finished, picking up her sandwich and eating.

Silva turned to Sonata. "And you?" Sonata's face looked a little uncomfortable for a second, but quickly changed back into the energetic smile she usually sported. "Well, I can tell you about the electrical parts. I learned I had the power of electrokinesis when I was experimenting with some electrical cords. The wires had frayed, and when I went to pick them up, I saw a little wave of electricity flow from my finger tip to the frayed wires. I thought it was pretty cool." A bit of the taco shell had fallen from the taco as Sonata bit into it. She scooped it up with a fork and continued eating it.

"Silva said she learned her little fairy dust trick when she was tickling her older brother." Clara said, as Silva nodded in confirmation.

"Is your brother hot?" Sonata asked, giggling and protecting herself from Silva's playful smacks.

"But jokes aside, can I see it? The fairy dust thing." Silva began wriggling her fingers in front of Sonata's face again, the sparkly gray dust particles landing in her face and making her yawn. Silva stopped and again like Clara, the drowsiness disappeared.

"That can be totally useful, should you ever get attacked by some evil witch." Sonata commented, before adding, "Since you don't have to concentrate much or go into your Winx form."

The trio finished their lunch and picked up their trays, dumping the trash into the trash can and going back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>The three were dressed in their pajamas and were all hanging out in Sonata's room, upon her request and comment; 'Your room is super blank, so let's hang in a place with color'.<p>

Silva, Sonata and Clara were all sitting in a triangle on the bed, each holding a pillow as they talked about their lives before coming to Alfea.

"Mhm, my mother and I worked from our house, selling flowers, gardening and doing floral arrangements. It's a demanding business." Clara said. Silva then asked, "Have you ever delivered flowers to the castle in Solaria?" Clara nodded. "Loads of times. My mother and I would sometimes be asked to stay over because they needed last minute flowers or last minute arrangements. We never did see Princess Stella nights before, mostly because she'd show up the day of. The common request from the king and queen are sun cosmos and bell-flowers respectively, both of which are hard to grow."

"What about you Sil? What'd you do on Earth?" Sonata asked, not looking up from the magazine she was flipping through, but paying attention none the less.

"Well, I didn't have a job back home. I just went to school, walked my dog Malli and helped my mom around the house. My dad works overseas, so I don't get to see him much, but he calls often. My mom, however, works as a retail manager, and usually picks up my outfits I wear. I tend to lean towards the preppy-school girl look." Silva giggled.

"And you Sonata?"

She closed the magazine and sat up. "Well, on Melody, I worked at the resort famous for the Singing Whales. I'm responsible for cleaning the rooms and making the beds, the whole nine yards. Hard, grueling work I tell you! You never know what you'll find in the beds. This one time, I was changing the sheets, and I found a family of bugs scattering around. We had to close the resort down. The resort _**NEVER **_gets closed down, so it was a hard blow to our ratings. We got rid of the bugs and business got better. Turns out the last people to room had spilt soda all over the mattress and carpet and didn't tell the hotel receptionist to clean it the day they left. And the room service people before me practically sucked at their job." Sonata huffed in agitation. "Money was good pay though, so it wasn't too too bad."

The trio laughed at the story and the final comment. After their giggle fest, Silva took note of the time on the owl clock.

"It's ten, maybe we should sleep?" She suggested. The other two girls looked at the clock and nodded.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Sonata. Have a good sleep and sweet dreams." Silva and Clara said as they exited the room. Sonata had crawled under the comforter, and flicked the bedside lamp off, the room immediately turning black, save for the few turquoise glowing objects in her room. Silva shook her head.

"Sonata's room is defo the coolest room ever." Clara nodded and agreed, crawling into her own bed. Silva sat on hers for a moment, before crawling under the sheets.

"G'night Clara. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Silva, rest easy."

Soon, the room was filled with quiet snores from both Silva and Clara.

* * *

><p><em>A tall woman with silver hair was sitting in a platinum-colored chair. A man was kneeling before her, an arm draped over his knee and his head resting upon it. The woman motioned her staff, and the man rose, his navy blue cape falling to his knees effortlessly. She motioned with her hand to come closer, to which he heeded. He knelt again, as the woman stood. She walked to the small tabled beside her and lifted up a medium sized crown; it was platinum colored, with white gems lining the outer points and a large, blue gem in the center of the crown. The man stood again, before turning. The crowd behind him applauded happily. A serene voice wafted through the air.<em>

"_Here is your new member of the royal family; Prince Elliot of the kingdom of Mylki. Protector of the Fairy of Dreams and Dream Shard." _

_The prince raised a hand, and the crowd fell silent. "As Prince of Mylki, I vow to protect the citizens, the kingdom, the Fairy of Dreams and the Dream Shard with my dying breath. Should I ever fail this task, I will allow my citizens and my queen to see fit with my punishment." _

_The woman, Queen, stood behind the prince. "My son, you shall not fail, for you are not alone. The Fairy of Dreams will aid you in whatever you do. So do not shoulder this task alone." _

_The prince lowered his head, before raising it once more, a determined look in his eyes._

"_Yes my Queen."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I noticed my little error. Tecna is spelt 'T-e-c-n-a' not 'T-e-c-h-n-a' like I had in the last chapter. Ohhh the amount of text is driving me cray cray. But fret not! Next chapter shall be dedicated to the three girls and their study of magic! I hope you like them, I'm going for a 'Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice' type of trio-yes, these are the only OCs I'm introducing-save Elliot and the Queen-Not sure where this story will be taking place, seeing as I'm in season 6, sonata mentioned the Winx's 'Bloomix' transformations, but I can't do much bc no English S6 Winx episodes as of late. Um, if you're wondering about Roxy, she'll appear. Maybe. **

**Thanks again for the follows/favorites, means much to me! See you in the next update~**

**Also, 'Return to Me' belongs to Iginio Straffi, not me. I only own Sonata, Silva, Clara, Prince Elliot, and the Queen.**


	3. Our Fairy Revealed

Silva woke to the sound of pop music. Her eyes moved to Sonata's door; the sound was barely muffled. She climbed out of bed and stretched, giving a small yawn at the action. Clara's bed was already made and said girl was gone from the room. Silva exited their room and entered the small lounge room. Clara was sitting in the chair, staring out the open windows. A cup of tea was in her hands.

"Morning Clara…sleep well?" Silva asked drowsily. The blonde turned around, her cup of tea sitting on the small coffee table.

"I did, but I was concerned about you…I think we should talk to Headmistress Faragonda during lunch…" Silva's face contorted into one of confusion and worry, while Clara held a thoughtful expression.

"GOOD MORNING MY ROOMIES!" Sonata's loud voice announced, startling the two girls. Her hair was flipped on the right and completely shaved on the left. She was sporting a blue muscle tank top with a paw print on it, black khakis and white wedge sandals. She was also sporting lens-less black glasses.

The smile on Sonata's face dimed a bit. "What's wrong?"

Silva shuffled her feet a bit, while Clara finished her tea and rose, placing the empty cup in the sink and discarding the tea bag. Her blonde hair was done up in a braided bun and she also wore a white sundress and low-heeled blue sandals.

"We're planning on seeing Headmistress Faragonda during lunch. I'm concerned about Silva. Something odd happened to her during her sleep. I'll explain at breakfast, now go get dressed Silva." Clara said. Silva shuffled back into their shared bedroom, picking out a simple outfit; a plain pleated navy blue skirt, a short striped blue-white shirt, and a pair of white heels. She left her hair down and rejoined her friends. The trio then left for breakfast.

* * *

><p>As the three were eating breakfast, Clara began explaining what happened last night.<p>

"I had woken up to use the bathroom, when I saw a…_figure…._of sorts standing over Silva. At first the figure made no motion of sensing me, but then the head turned and a finger rose to her lips. As if telling me to be quiet. It then moved and placed a finger on your forehead, and a white aura covered you. Your face became really relaxed, and then…gone. The figure was gone."

Silva was paying close attention to the words that came out of her mouth. She bit into her muffin, chewing thoughtfully.

'_I don't remember anything though…' _

The bell sounded a warning for the students to get to their classes. The first class had Silva separated from Clara and Sonata. It was Potions class with Professor Palladium.

Silva took a seat in the front, next to a girl with brown hair. It was done in a braided pony tail and two bangs framing her face. She also wore glasses.

"Good Morning students! I am Professor Palladium, and I teach Potionology here at Alfea. Potions are very useful for everyday purposes! Some can be used to cure poisons, some can be used to improve others moods, while some potions can have negative effects! Today, I'll be teaching you how to make a Cure Potion. Now, in the back, you'll have your ingredients; red valerian roots and mandrake roots! Now, once you have equal amounts, you'll want to grind them into a powder, then pour them into the flasks and heat them until the color turns a light blue." Silva got to work, picking up the roots and grinding them. The girl she was sitting next to introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Erin, what's your name?"

Silva stopped her grinding process to look at her. "Hey, I'm Silva. It's nice to meet you. You look like you know what you're doing, have you done this before?" Silva asked.

Erin nodded. "My mother was a witch, so she taught me the basics of potion making. She wanted me to be a witch, but she was fine with me choosing to be a fairy."

Silva and Erin worked together, each taking turns watching the flask and writing down what happened. After about thirty minutes, the flask had turned into a pretty, light blue.

"Professor Palladium! I think our potion is finished!" Silva called. Said professor walked over to the duo and examined the potion.

"Why yes! It is completely correct and finished! Turn the flame off will you? Yes." Erin turned the flame off and Palladium picked up the flask, pouring the contents into smaller vials and handed one to Erin and Silva.

"Seeing as you two got the potion correct, I believe class is over! You can use these vials in case of an emergency." Palladium said, as he dismissed the class. Silva exited and made her way to the Music Café. She sent a message to Clara and Sonata, telling them where she was.

* * *

><p>As Silva drank the hot cocoa she had ordered and listened to the soft cabaret music in the back ground, her mind began to wander to what Clara told her earlier.<p>

'_If that's the case, that person would've been in my dreams…' _she thought. As she finished her final sip of cocoa, an image of a man standing next to a woman in white surfaced in her mind. Blue eyes widened in shock.

"What was that..?" Silva exclaimed aloud.

"What was what?" Came the cheeky response. Silva turned around and saw Sonata grinning while Clara flashed a gentle smile. "Whatcha thinking about Dazey?"

"'Dazey'? What kind of nick name is 'Dazey'? And…I was thinking about what Clara told us this morning, when an image of a man and a woman in white flashed into my mind." The two girls blinked.

"You remembered something?" Clara asked.

Silva nodded, before answering, "Yeah, it felt like I _**remembered **_it. As if I was actually there…"

Clara closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "Let's talk to Miss Faragonda. Perhaps she can help us. I feel as if something is blocking you from remembering your dreams, and possibly your magical powers."

Silva's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "R-really?" She nodded.

"I think there is some kind of mental block keeping you from reaching your magic…the figure might've been trying to help, if you dreamed of her and remembered it. I might've disturbed the process, so sorry."

Silva shook her head. "No, if you hadn't woken up, we probably wouldn't discover the problem."

Sonata had come back with a cup of vanilla coffee in her hand. "So, what now?"

"We're going to Miss Faragonda."

And with that statement, the trio left for the Headmistress' office.

* * *

><p>Silva stood in front of the office door, her hand raised and poised as if she was going to knock. Sonata leaned to the side, blinking rapidly at Silva's fist in anticipation. She stood up straight again and leaned over to Clara.<p>

"Why isn't she knocking? Why is she just standing there?" Sonata asked, her eye squinting in confusion. Clara approached Silva, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we're right here with you, so don't be afraid. Sonata and I will be with you every step of the way!" Silva gave a sidelong glance, and nodded. She knocked three times and took a tiny step back, waiting for a response.

"Come in!" came the muffled voice of Miss Faragonda. Silva opened the door, and all three walked inside.

"Ahh Silva, Clara, and Sonata. What brings you three to my office today?" Miss Faragonda asked. Silva stepped forward.

"I have a question to ask you. Last night, my friend Clara had woken up to get herself something to drink. Since we share a room, she said that she saw a woman in all white standing over me. Af first, Clara was going to wake me, but the woman made a 'shh' gesture, and Clara complied. She then told me that the woman had touched me and a white glow wrapped around me. I was then sleeping soundly." Silva began to explain, while Faragonda nodded, motioning her to continue.

Silva did. "So, after Potions Class, I went to the Music Café, where I awaited Clara and Sonata. After I had finished my cocoa, an image of a woman in all white appeared in my head, matching the exact look Clara said she saw last night. Clara thinks that something has blocked me from reaching my inner magic, and she thinks that the woman was trying to unblock it, or at least, help me unblock it. I was wondering if you could help me?" Silva finished. Miss Faragonda had closed her eyes and spoke.

"I can try to find out what is blocking your mind from tapping into your magic, but you'll have to allow me to do this, which means you cannot shut me out from your mind. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do understand." Miss Faragonda motioned to the seat behind Silva. She sat down and Miss Faragonda stood in front of her, her hands on either side of her head.

"Now, relax, and focus on the image of that woman."

A blue glow floated out of Faragonda's hand and enveloped Silva's body.

The images Faragonda saw were more like fragments of different scenarios; images of a woman knighting a young man, images of a woman wielding a scepter, and images of people praising the woman. A particular image showed the same woman battling against a man in all black. Light and Dark Magic clashed, before a light blue beam of magic struck the wizard. A fairy, in a pale blue dress, stood next to the woman. Her blue eyes and silver hair shone brightly. The man had quickly recovered and shot a blast of black magic at the fairy, but it never connected.

The black magic had hit the queen; where her body was then dragged into a dark jewel, while the fairy's body was carried away on a wisp of white magic. The man began cackling evilly, and soon several black magic monsters appeared, destroying the castle and the kingdom, reducing it to nothing but a world of black flames and ashes.

Faragonda found simple black chains wrapped around a ball of light blue energy.

'_This must be her magic…perhaps that man did hit her, but in a smaller way.' _

She shot a beam of magic which broke the chains and the ball of energy exploded. Faragonda exited Silva's mind.

Silva had somewhat passed out from the experience, but upon Faragonda's departure, she perked up.

"Silva, how do you feel?" Faragonda asked. Silva looked around in a dazed state before snapping out of it.

Shaking her head, she responded; "I'm feeling okay Miss Faragonda. Sleepy, but otherwise okay."

"Did you remember anything Sil?" Sonata asked.

"I do. When Miss Faragonda was looking at those images, I saw them too."

"Yes indeed. I have concluded that the fairy that fought that man was you Silva." Faragonda said. Silva's eyes widened.

"What? Me? But I've been living on earth for sixteen years, that couldn't have been me!" Silva protested, standing up and shaking her head.

"Yes, but, when you fought that man, the woman had turned you into fairy dust, allowing you to escape. I think that your dust had come to earth and turned you into an infant, to which your parents adopted you."

Silva flopped down into the chair again, her hand holding her head.

"I knew I was adopted but this…" Silva muttered.

"Hoo boy, I think our Silva has had enough adventure for one day. But look at it on the flip side, you can finally fairy up!" Sonata smiled.

"Yeah…"

Clara and Sonata exchanged looks. "Miss Faragonda, is it okay if we excuse Silva from the rest of her classes?"

"I don't suppose why not. She did experience a rough morning. You two, however, must go to class." Faragonda said.

"Yes Miss Faragonda!"

Faragonda gave a look to Silva. "When you're feeling better, why don't you talk to Bloom? She's been through something much similar to your situation, so I believe she can help. Roxy too if you can find her. You three are all special, seeing as you all started from Gardenia."

Silva nodded and stood, walking out Faragonda's office.

"Good luck Silva."

* * *

><p>"You'll be okay from here on out, right?" Sonata asked, as she watched Silva crawl into her bed. Clara came back into the room, a cup in her hand. She sat it on the bedside table near Silva should she want it. She sat down next to Silva, stroking her hair.<p>

"Hey, you'll be okay, I promise. You need a little rest and some time to digest this new information. This is my special blend of Sundrop Tea; a little honey, a little bit of morning-glory petal dust, and a whole lot of Sunlight Drops. My mother would make this for me whenever I was tired, sad, or upset. It made me feel better instantly. Drink it when you're ready. It'll stay warm regardless of how long its sat out, mostly because of the sunlight drops. Sonata and I are here with you every step Sil, don't forget." Clara said, as she hugged Silva's body.

"We'll be back after classes to get you for dinner. Rest easy."

With that, Sonata and Clara left the room, leaving Silva to her thoughts.

'_So, I was a fairy, who fought with a queen, but lost and was turned into fairy dust, which floated to earth, turned into a baby and was adopted…I knew I was adopted, but I never knew how…' _Silva thought. She rolled over and stared at the sun beams which filtered through the small cracks in the blinds.

'_So, if I was fighting alongside a queen, that must mean I'm some kind of royal guard…but of what?'_

Closing her eyes, Silva felt the gentle pull of sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Silva…Silva…please open your eyes…"<em>

"Who's calling?" Silva asked. Blue eyes opened to see an empty space of blue fog and twinkling lights. She realized she was floating.

"_How I am glad to see you…Fairy of Dreams…"_

"Fairy of Dreams?"

"_Yes, you are the sole guardian of the Dream Shard, a powerful item that stores and protects the dreams around the galaxies… I must apologize for not contacting you sooner…my magical powers are being slowly drained." _The mysterious voice said.

"I want to help! How can I help you?" Silva asked. A white figure approached Silva, easily towering over her.

"_In order to help me, you must first find the Dream Shard. Only then, will you be able to help me…My time grows thin, but I assure you, if you dream hard enough, I will find you!"_

"Wait! I have so much to ask you! Please!" Silva pleaded.

"_Seek the Dream Shard…and all will be told…you can do it…for it is connected to you…" _The voice began to fade out, soon disappearing, leaving Silva alone in an empty space.

* * *

><p>Silva awoke with a start. Dull orange sunbeams filtered into the room, telling Silva that it was past lunch and dinner would soon be served. Turning back onto the side closest to her nightstand, she grabbed the Sundrop Tea and drank it. The warm, sweet liquid floated throughout her body, making Silva feel much more alert and happy.<p>

"Thanks Clara. That really helped."

Placing the cup into the sink, Silva left her room and went down to the School Hall, hoping to find her friends and grab a bite or two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And here's chapter three! I know I promised Winx stuff, but then I realized 'if Silva can only make Sleep Dust, how can she fight?' so here your answer! Prince Elliot will make his debut trust me, he will. And hoo Silva now knows her true origin. When I was writing this, it felt like a Bloom/Daphne rip, but in my head, the Queen of Mylki is supposed to be like a mentor to Silva, so I felt this is right! Bonus points to the peeps who found my little cameo joke (Might not be obvious, but I'll say it next chapter!) Besides, what mentor would like to see their prize pupil get toasted? I wouldn't!**_

_**Thisgirlinthebackground: Thank you for being my first review! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and yes I felt the same way! I mean, we have the core magic girls(Bloom-Fire, Flora-Plants, Aisha/Layla-Water, Stella-Sun/Moon; then the other girls Musa-Sound, Tecna-Technology, and Roxy-Animal) so I wanted a fairy who's magic could be just as potent, but would pale in comparison to Bloom's, and Dreams came to mind. The mind is super super powerful, so I figured 'if you had the power to make your dreams a reality, wouldn't that be epic?!' I also took into consideration the paragraph/speech thing, so thanks! **_

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as more are to come! So stick around!**_


End file.
